


Hidden Depth

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Drabble, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney really notices Ronon. Written for the prompt Seeing you with new eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Depth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chagrined (Krim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/gifts).



Rodney stood in the doorway and wondered what alien food had been unknowingly slipped onto his tray at lunch. There was no other reason he could come up with to explain what he was seeing. 

Ronon, the same _shoot first, don’t bother with questions later_ guy, was standing in front of one of his welcome to Atlantis white boards.

He was correcting the equation on the board that had made too many of Earth’s so called brightest cry.

“You...you...you,” Rodney stammered.

“Yup, me.” Ronon said. 

Rodney watched him leave and wondered what else he hadn’t noticed about Ronon.


End file.
